Set fire to the rain
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Set after the Atlanta fires. Just as Scarlett finds herself thinking about their last encounter-and that kiss- Rhett comes back to escort her to Tara. The war could wait; his desire for Scarlett couldn't.


That kiss. As hard as she tried she couldn't get that kiss out of her mind. Scarlett was furious with Rhett for abandoning her (nevermind Melly; as usual Scarlett's thoughts were of her own well being) and had more than a few choice words for him. That slap she delivered across his face was only the first step of what she would like to do to him when she saw him next. But every time she thought she had the perfect speech ready for him in her mind, she found herself always going back to that kiss. And the thing was, she hated herself even more than Rhett because she found herself liking it.

She knew she wasn't a lady- she'd discovered that about herself a long time ago. But to think such unladylike thoughts about a man shocked even her. Yes, she thought about kissing Ashley, but he would never do to her what Rhett did. He was far too polite. He was a gentleman, kind, honorable-everything that Rhett Butler wasn't. She felt funny things when Rhett kissed her, and she both liked it and hated it at the same time. She felt cold, even though the heat of the fires burned through the air worse than any July day in Atlanta. She shivered worse than with any fever she had ever had in her life, and there was one time she had been very ill as a child. Her mother had hovered around her, taking care of her herself and that just made Scarlett adore her even more than she already had. But these were different kind of chills. If Scarlett were more educated she would realize that these were signs she most definitely was a woman to be kissed- Rhett would eventually be proven right- but she was a woman-child, bound by her self-imposed sense of ethics. For someone who didn't care what others thought of her, she gave a lot of thought to what one person thought, and that would always hold her back.

Maybe it was a good thing she didn't give herself to Rhett on that day. She was curious, but also frightened. Scarlett had heard many things about women who did that kind of thing and she knew that she didn't want to become one of them. Like so many other things in her life, maybe if she could try it and not get caught, that would be one thing, but she knew Rhett. He had a reputation, and everyone in the south would find out. There was no way she could do bad things with him even _if _she wanted to. That was a big if.

Scarlett shook her head. This was a long road, she'd been through so much, and she was tired. That was the only explanation for her thinking like …well, like a man. Ashamed, she stopped for a minute to gather her thoughts.

"How dare he! How dare he make me thing these…these wicked thoughts. Who does he think he is? I hate him and I shall hate him until I die!"

"No you won't. You'll accept my favors when I return from the war and once again you'll gladly accept my friendship," came the sneaky voice seemingly out of nowhere.

"Rhett? Where..where did you come from?"

"I turned around, my dear. The war will be there tomorrow but the thought of leaving you to your own devices weighed heavily upon my conscience. Imagine that," Rhett laughed.

"If you're going to laugh at me than you can go back to where you came from. I don't need your help. I don't even like you. You're a snake. You're lower than a snake. You wish you could lie on the same ground as a snake. You.."

Rhett put his hand in the air. "I understand." He then climbed in beside Scarlett and roughly grabbed the reigns from her.

She resented being mishandled like that but said nothing, silently grateful for the relief.

They said nothing all the way through Atlanta. Rhett kept turning around to check on Melly and Prissy when finally Scarlett finally spoke up.

"Why do you do that? They're all right."

"Have you no concern for the weak and the simple? Your compassion is overwhelming."

"They are better off that way. If I could trust you I would be asleep myself."

Rhett laughed. "Do you really think I would take advantage of an unconscious woman?"

Scarlett said nothing, and he started to pull over.

"Why are you doing this? Keep going. We're almost home. I want to go home!" Scarlett demanded.

"Calm down," Rhett gently but firmly pushed her back in her seat. "We're not going anywhere. We're at the beginning of what promises to be a very heavy rainstorm and we can't afford to put that kind of strain on the animal. We'll get you to Tara, I promise."

Scarlett got out of the cart and started to walk. Rhett steadied the horse than climbed down and followed her, grabbing her by the arms.

"What do you think you'll doing? You'll catch your death walking in this weather. There's no way you can make it to Tara like this. A few hours won't make a bit of difference."

"I can I can I can. I want to go home. I'm sick of the rain. I'm sick of fire. I'm sick of death and sickness and the poor. I want my life back. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want the same?"

Rhett's voice softened, as did his charcoal eyes. "No, Scarlett, I suppose I can't. I like having nice things the way you do. I like having a good life. You weren't meant for this…this isn't even a life. You were made for riches and beauty and luxury and I can give you all that."

"Are you..are you asking me to marry you?"

"No," he laughed. "I'm not the marrying type, have you forgotten that?"

"Don't laugh. It's not becoming of you," Scarlett pouted.

"Let me take care of you. I will provide for you in ways no other man ever could. I'm free to do everything you ever wanted. I can make all of your dreams come true, if you would just let me." He took her in his arms and looked her in her eyes. "Say you'll do it, Scarlett. Say you're mine."

She wanted to, Lord she wanted to accept, but she couldn't become a kept woman. Her mother would not have that. And there were other factors. Curse that Rhett. He made everything sound so easy, so pretty. But there were strings attached, and she just couldn't pay his price.

Before she could say a word- he knew what was coming- he kissed her, not taking her entirely by surprise. What did take her by surprise was how willingly she gave herself to his embrace. She was tired, she was lonely, she was frightened, and if taking solace in the arms of an old friend was wrong then so let her be. This moment couldn't last- they both knew that—but while it did it was one hell of a feeling.

Finally they broke apart and Rhett spoke up.

"Remember to wait the storm out. Otherwise you'll kill the horse and you'll never make it to Tara."

She wanted to ask him where he was going but she knew. The war. The blasted, cursed war. "Will I..will I see you again?

Rhett turned around as he had started to walk away. "God help me but I do believe our paths will cross again." He shook his head, laughing, then turned back around.

As Scarlett watched his lone figure disappear into the cold rain, she thought about what he had said. Their paths would cross again. Once again, a chill ran through her, and this time, she actually enjoyed it.

The end


End file.
